


The Conjuror

by Akai_Seirei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Alternative Universe, Magic, Original Fiction, Shapeshifter, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akai_Seirei/pseuds/Akai_Seirei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeyran has always lived his young life the hard way. Doomed with the kind of power that could destroy the world and chased by an Empress with thirst for chaos, he preferred to be away from others, only looking forward to his revenge against the one who killed his father. However, all that changed when he was forced to save a girl who was destined to seal his fate, whatever for good or bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conjuror

It was almost midnight when Zeyran Lyner wake up of his bad dream totally exhausted. An odd feeling was running through his body making him more restless than usual, after having a restless dream. Taking a deep breath, he tries to calm down his emotions and fears as it wasn't the first time he has that kind of warnings on his dreams. Still, he felt he was never going to get used to his visions not matter how many times he has them. They always end up remaining him of his dead father, who once said to him that dreams were the doors to possibilities and of the worlds beyond. That was of course, before he was killed by the hands of the woman he once loved more than anything and every time his instinct call to him, as they were doing right now, he remembers the face of his nemesis. The one that have turned his short life into a living hell.

From the experiences of the past, as he has learnt to survive the hard way in a hostile world forever struggling for power and magic, he knew well what his anxiety mean in the open lands between the main kingdoms and free cities in which he was now. His instincts have never failed before when danger was close by and right now every fiber of his body was screaming at him to get going or something bad was going to happen. His dream showed him a battle in which he was caught in by chance, or maybe it was fate playing with him again.

He didn't saw faces, but he felt powers he knew well in the past and if Kyron was going to show up after who knows how many years without crossing his path, he better hurry up and leave. He was usually in company of a horde of Roulk's, that he wanted to avoid at all cost. The reptile like creatures, were bigger, deadlier and faster than their distant cousin's Orcs and with long strong claws that could shred you in pieces. He already has his fair encounters with those in the past, when imprison and although he could do well against the Orcs, he has never got away from a Roulk unharmed.

The last thing he wanted was reviling himself to his enemies, been so close to the Empress land of Urox and by her orders all Roulk's working with her knew well who he was. The Empress was after all, madly searching for him in all corners of the world. She needed him back for all the chaos she wanted to bring to the world and getting caught was something he will never let it happen a second time. Not alive, that is. Even as powerful as he has become since those cursed days when he was no more than a weak kid with dormant abilities and trapped in a stinking dungeon, facing them all by his own was nothing more than suicide and he was in no shape to even face Kyron alone. He was sure he could win against the idiot without problems any day, but the potion that the old men has giving him as part of his training before he departed on his journey, has greatly weakened him and he was no different from an unharmed human at the moment.

He has been lucky enough escaping the dungeons of the castle once and he doubted if the worst case scenario happen, he could pull that off again after the first awakening of his powers when he was forced to use them or be killed. They still haven't fully awake, or so Alister says, but he probably has enough of it now to make the Empress of the north, very pleased. It was in his best interest if he simply vanishes before making contact with the stinking creatures of Urox or the Empress many puppets, like Kyron. His body was cover with a sticky sweat for only thinking of it and that make the night breeze colder.

With a deep sigh, he begins to think that maybe when he begins his journey to find peace with his past and make himself stronger by facing alone the dangers of the open lands infested with many kinds of creatures, he was being completely naïve about it. He did want to get stronger, but was hoping he could avoid Roulk's or any other thing coming from Urox. It was obvious by now, that nothing in his life will ever go the way he wanted. It seems he has been cursed in more than one way since birth, no matter how many times his mentor has said the opposite and he was sure the people in all the Zarklan continent will agree with him, if they knew the true story behind him. It was true that as for now, he was no enemy to any kingdom or free lands, but leaving mostly a solitary life, he wasn't an ally ether.

Maybe it was about time to pick up a side and gather some followers himself, but the ever-growing fear of his true nature emerging when he less expect it, prevent him from doing so. He knew a solitary life was his only future, even if he wasn't completely on his own for now. Although Alister always called him a kid, he was already nineteen and eager to move forward onto the next step in his life. He needed to take control of his future, instead of letting fate or more like letting Alister moving him around as he pleased. Revenge was his goal and revenge he will get, when he was ready to risk it all in order to gain it.

The surrounding woods were poor illuminate by the blue moon up in the sky. Tonight it wasn't a full one and clouds were covering most of the nocturne sky, barely showing a few scatter stars in the distance. There was the possibility of a coming rain storm, as he could hear thunders. It was that time of the year in the region and they were begging to be more common in the last few days. He encounters one of them just four days ago, when there was no moon at all. Still, darkness means nothing for him as he could see as perfectly in the night as he could in the hot midday.

Still sitting on his blanket and on a high alert, he took a better look around him, but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything seems normal as far as he could see. There was only the typical movements from the nocturnal life in a healthy forest full of all kinds of creatures and insects. Whatever Roulk movement in the vicinity that trigger a warning on his dreams, seemed far away or at least outside his vision or hearing. Still, he wasn't convince, so he closed his eyes, as Alister has taught him long ago and let his inner senses take over. He needed the practice anyways and he was certain he felt Kyron magical power on his dream. There most be something out there coming his way and probably in great numbers.

Relaxing his body, he begins to absorb and sense beyond his immediate area and he felt everything palpitating all around him. He inhales and exhale in a fluid motion, letting his mind disperse farther than his sight could reach. The world became a mass of shadows of different colors mixed up and he knew by instinct which shape belonged to his side and which ones were simply something else he has no idea what they were.

Sometimes, as he did the same thing, he felt as he was looking at two different places at the same time that merged together when he looked and the things that he saw in the other side, were beyond his wildest imagination or nightmares. Many times he was faced with terrors he wanted to run away from, but somehow he felt protected by an unknown entity he always felt closer to him. His hearing became sharper as well and as he goes farther and farther into the woods and beyond, absorbing every bit of information his mind came in contact with. He could sense and hear some animals moving around looking for prays, others running or hiding from them. The breeze was colder now and a little stronger too, making the leaves move on their threes.

There was an owl who seem to be curios of him, of the small touch he gives it. For some reason, the owl seem strangely familiar to him, yet he could not be sure exactly why. He felt he was forgetting something important just by feeling his essence and almost immediately he fly away on its usual business. Moving on, he reached even father to a small creek were some other animals were drinking water. Then, he felt something moving his way beyond the creek, long passing the nearby hills. It was still far from where he was, but moving his way in a fast pace.

He open his eyes and a cold gust of wind passed him, making him shudder with the sudden cold. The storm was perhaps closer than he expected and if he was right, rain will begin to fall soon, which was no good at all. His heart was now beating faster on his chest. A coming storm in company with Kyron and a great number of Roulk's wasn't a good combination. It didn't matter what Kyron and his minions were hunting in the vicinity, as he will only go out of the castle when hunting a big prey, their presence wasn't on his favor.

He took his dark cloak from a nearby tree and make a loud curse at the old man who has sent him on a journey, weaker than ever and in a collision course with his own doom. He wonders if everything so far was another plan of Alister because that will fit perfectly on his ways of getting things from moving to the 'right' course only he could see or understand. It was actually typical of him to send him on a journey telling him to avoid any encounters with Roulk's or the King's militia, but end up doing even worst than that. Yes, he could be certain now, the mysterious old man has sent him there to do more of his bidding. Make a journey to face his past, indeed.

Then he remembers he was not alone and the image of the owl came to his mind again. He looked to the place where Xadry was supposed to be while he sleeps and wasn't to surprise finding nothing by his side. He was probably the owl he just find strange and perhaps was on his way back to safety by now. They had begun the journey together from Emond, but as usual when there was any sign of danger, the shapeshifter disappear, living him on his own.

He wonders if he was part of Alister's plans too, as Xadry was strangely loyal to Alister. It wasn't exactly the first time something like that has happened, but he expected more of him nevertheless. The shapeshifter was still an enigma he couldn't decipher as he never showed what he was hiding deep inside his heart. In a way, the old man and Xadry were both alike and he was tired of their games.

"Damn them both." He whispers while gathering the few things he has for his travel and putting his sword securely on his back and his daggers at his sides. This time he will go whatever he wanted, not simply following advises that put him in more danger at the end of the day. Whatever Kyron was chasing with such passion, he only needed to make sure it wasn't him.

He gave a few steps forward in the southeast direction, decided to make his journey back home right through Zavis first, then the Arlom pass avoiding the Nekalana mist forest and directly to the safety of the old ruins of Emond. He will not put a foot in the Korr desert for any reason, not matter how important it seemed to Alister. He could not see why he could do something as foolish as to willingly go there with no water, not enough rations of food to cross the desert to the nearest city. There were rumors of a city bury in the desert that holds many treasures, but no one who has dared to cross the desert has come to find it and he wasn't tempted to search for a lost city himself, at least not for now.

If well-equipped and with his magic working at his best, he has to admit that the desert was a possible place to prove himself against the adversity and the unpredictable ways of the desert will definitely put him on high alert to all kinds of dangers. Still, right now he just needed to rush as far as he could and don't look back, there was no need to prove himself to anyone. He should have never taken the potion the old men give him as he didn't understand the meaning behind it, but then again the old men never shared his thoughts or plans with him.

He tries once again to command his magic to life and his hands glowed with a blueish light that fainted before he could use it. Yes, his magic was still blocked by whatever thing the old men give him, which only give him another reason to get out of there as soon as possible. Just when he was going to take the reins of his horse, he felt the cold steel of a sword on his back along with the unmistakable presence of its wilder.

Slowly, he turned to be face to face with himself. Right in front of him, still pointing him with his thin red sword, was a tall young man with white long hair and brilliant amber eyes, half cover with a black traveler cloak. His hair was usually tied at the top of his head, but tonight it falls free halfway his back. Even for an elf, the white hair was odd among the young's, so he usually covers most of it with his cloak as a precaution when in towns and to attract less attention to himself. There was an odd believe that young white-haired elf's were signs of change, so he tries to avoid exposing himself as much as possible. Many people believed they bring good luck, but there were others who believed they will bring only calamity.

His pointy ears mostly covered by his hair and amber eyes, were more common everywhere. Many races travel the world as they needed and there was more than one race who sheared similar traits. It has been centuries ago when the people of Zarklan united mostly by the Council of Races, who tried to keep pace among them. This time around, the Empress and her treats keep the races united to face a common enemy. Still, the slender tall men in front of him looked decided to keep him in place, even if it was by force, which only make him angrier. The last thing he needed was to fight against him too.

"Are you running away from him, Zeyran?" The shapeshifter said with a bit more grave voice than his. Shifters could take any form they wished after seen it once, but they could not become them just by coping their form. Still, Asher voice sounded closer to his, than the other people he has copied so far.

"I wonder if you will ever drop my form every time you or Alister tries to force something on me. It's getting old, you know?" Just what the hell Xadry was trying to do with Kyron so close to them? Was he finally going nuts? He thought while Asher pulled the tip of the sword closer to his skin.

"You didn't answer my question." Asked Xadry with a hint of anger on his voice.

"You already know the answer, I don't need more troubles and neither do you. Kyron is way stronger than me right now, not to mention he is not alone. As soon as the Roulk's pick up my scent, they will rush here in waves. It will be hard even if we go now, so stop playing Alister's games and move. I promise you that I will no haste the day, they me back to that cursed place." He said with urgency.

"So you are afraid of him? The one you could have called your brother?" Asked Asher almost smiling.

"Him, my brother? Don't go insulting me, Shifter. The day Kyron becomes my brother I will kill myself just for the shame of it. Aren't you the one that should be running away? Last time you saw him, he almost kills you, right?" This time it was his turn to smirk.

"Someone needs your help, Zey. It's time to take back from them what they stole from the free lands." Xadry reply, more serious now.

"Sorry, but not this time. I don't know what Alister is planning, nor the reason he wanted me to do it for him, but I will choose my own battles from now on. The free lands have more than enough warriors or mages for their fights, that doesn't concern me and like usual, he just trick me again, right? I'm getting tired of it. I'm grateful for helping me when I was lost and in the verge of death, but I don't owe Alister my soul for it. Get lost!" He said pushing the sword away from him, but Asher simply put it back on his chest.

"Don't you dare to push him out, Zeyran! You understand too little of the powers involved in this world." Xadry said while angrier.

"I know enough to make me sick. I don't want to be part of an ancient history that no one remembers these days. It's not my fault things went wrong three hundred years ago, when the first Council of Races decided to seal the oldest living magic of all time, along with all the creatures the thing posses it. If they choose a task bigger than they could handle, is not my fault either! Just in case I haven't been clear enough, I'm not the guardian you _want_ me to be, nor the key to open the gates to the ancient realm as the Empress _think_ I am! I'm just one person with no control over anything, with a forbidden blood running on my veins that is not my sin to begin with! Just why you fools can't see that? I didn't slip the secrets of the gate to a dangerous woman with thirst for chaos, so stop blaming me for the wrongs you people did one after another!" He yelled in a rush of rage.

"You say you know enough and yet you comprehend very little. You don't even know exactly what you truly are, nor realize how powerful or dangerous you can become. You need to do this one way or another Zeyran, because we are not as free as you think and you will find out soon enough its inevitable. I was once like you and try to run away from my fate in vain, because no matter which path I took, it always ends up the same." Xadry said still not baking down.

"I don't care about fate, to hell with it all. If saving this person is so important to you and Alister, then go do it yourself! I'm more than sure you have your ways, just leave me out of it!I already had enough madness for a lifetime..." Zeyran stooped midway his rampage when he suddenly hears horses coming their way. At that point, he was sure the Roulk's has pick up his scent.

"So be it, you leave me no choice. We are out of time." As Zeyran give another step forward to his own horse, Xadry sword trusted forward as well and it would have cut him if he hasn't move away in time. Taking out his own sword, he faced Xadry beyond enraged.

"What the hell are you doing? This is not the time for an exchange of opinions on a duel. They are coming right to us!" Zeyran yelled, already tired of the charade.

"Good, lets them come. I have made peace with death a long time ago, what about you? You will not go anywhere until she goes free and I'm ready to paid whatever price it takes to make it happen."

"She who? Wait..." Xadry moved forward in a fast move that Zeyran easily blocked and suddenly he was fighting with himself for dear life, as Xadry when serious never backed down and they were equally skilled at sword fight. They had done that kind of fighting for years, when Xadry finally give in when he begged the shifter to teach him the art of swordsmanship until he master it. As they fight with one another, his senses were divided between blocking the mad shapeshifter and the coming outpost and he feared. Without his magic, there was little he could do against too many Roulk's and a powerful mage, all at once. Not to mention dealing with a crazy shifter with a death wish.

"Listen Zeyran, whatever happens you most save her. This is more important than you think. In a way I'm making you a favor, as she is part of your destiny." He blocked another blow from him and now the horses were very close. Any moment now they will be surrounded by deadly creatures.

"You can go to hell. We will both die here thanks to you, so your wish will probably never be granted." The sound of their swords makes the nearby life go away as they moved trough the forest.

"Although I don't fear death, I didn't come here to die and neither will you. Have you notice? Your eyes are shining red again... at this rate, you will awake him." Xadry said, a little worry now. Every time Zeyran goes out of control, something really bad happens, but at least the kid was able to use his magic now. "You should realize by now, idiot. Your magic is back!" And he dodged another attack that could had beheaded him in one go. _Was he already out of control?_ He asked himself.

"Zeyran, don't wake him!" He yelled taking the opportunity of an opening. With all his strength, he pushes him pining him to a tree. "Zeyran, snap out of it." He said looking at the kid crimson eyes, that has replaced Zeyran's usual amber ones.

"I'm still in control, just let me go already!" Yelled Zeyran while Xadry still have a hold on him. He felt Ixir stir for a moment, but was able to hold his fear long enough for the dragon spirit to go back to his slumber, his eyes returning to normal.

"Use your power to open a path to the Korr desert and bring her with you. It's the only way to get out of here now. Your powers should be fine now, just make sure she gets free." Xadry said, releasing him and putting back his sword on its sheath.

"Are you crazy? Transport her to the desert hundreds of miles from here? I can't open a path that far. I had never been in Korr before , so I will be going in completely blinded without any idea where I could end up and such a distance will drain my magic in a less than a minute. Just who the hell is she that is so important to you two?" Zeyran asked, forgetting the previous fury that almost consume him a minute ago.

"You are not ready to know the answer to that now, but you will find out on your own soon. Still, I can only tell you she may help you in your quest for revenge. That should be good enough for you help her, right?" But before Zeyran could answer him, a white horse show up a short distance from them. Without any warning, Xadry vanish from his side, letting him alone with the task at hand. He could hear the Roulk's coming after the horse and he cursed.

"Yeah, run away and leave me here to deal with this alone. Stupid shifter, you will owe one after this..." He said, mostly to himself and still with his sword at hand, rushed to his own horse and mounted him, going after the shape of the white one. Behind him, he could hear screams of who knows how many Roulk's. A few arrows passed him far away, but others almost hit him. Luckily for him, Ixir wasn't completely asleep as he felt a strange yet familiar presence surrounding him, not letting any arrow hit him.

He chased the withe horse with his own for a few minutes until he was close enough to look at the rider. He could not distinguish if it was indeed a woman or a man, mostly because the rider was cover with a ripped long cloak and the body was reclined on the horse neck. On the back, the was a long black arrow he knew well, a poisonous one that if not treated fast could kill you in a few hours. The rider was probably already doomed whoever it was, but he still conjour a spell to open a path to the desert. He felt the rush of magic flowing outside his body in waves and a grayish cloud formed just in front the white horse and a second later the horse vanish in front of him. Soon after his horse crossed the path and he closed it, felling all his strength leaving him.

Everything disappear from his view, the rider, the forest and the Roulk's and an instant later he fell from his horse to a sandy cold surface. He gasped for some air, as he has exhausted his energy in one go and was now paying the price. His head hurts like hell and his vision went blur, he tried to move but with no luck. All inches of his body hurts and soon after, he was about to pass out. Before he was taken by oblivion, he manage to distinguish a figure near him and the last ting that he saw before losing consciousness was deep red. Deep long red hair. Xadry was right about one thing at least, she was indeed a woman. A beautiful one that he provably will never see again as darkness finally took him, leaving them at the mercy of fate itself.

 **AN:** I hope you like it and that it wasn't too awful. Let me know what you think.


End file.
